Cofusão de sentimentos
by Thata Moony
Summary: Uma grande amizade é atordoada por uma amnésia. Lily só podera ser salva com o beijo de seu melhor amigo, que tera de reconquistala. Uma Fic JL by: Thata Moony
1. Prova de Poções

J.K. Rowling e seus personagens não me pertencem, caso contrário James e Lily não teriam morrido e Voldy seria pipoqueiro.

N\A: Bem antes de começar a fic, James e Lily são amigos minha visão é que Lil só fica nervosa quando ele a chama para sair e quando azara alguém.

Acordei com as andorinhas voando perto da janela, estava escuro ainda. Obviamente Hillary dormia tranqüilamente e o que mais assombrava era o fato dela estar tranqüila na véspera das provas, claro que este fato é auto explicável com a preocupação de enquetes, ela só quer saber de ter mais que setenta por cento que as sonserinas Blacks. Isso é algo extremamente irritante! Sua melhor amiga brigando por causa de um por cento a mais. Nunca esquentei com enquetes, acho uma bobagem perder metade do seu dia fazendo contas matemáticas que somos obrigadas a aprender no mundo trouxa.

Eu preferia fazer outras coisas mais saudáveis e que garante pontos extras. Sou monitora, quer dizer, tento aplicar as punições com cautela, mas tem horas que não dá. Tem um garoto aqui em Hogwarts que não para de azarar, parece uma compulsão de ver o outro com a cara na lama – literalmente - e é ai que tenho que dar aquelas detenções cabulosas. Sorte que tenho uma dupla nessas horas. Remus é o único grifinório tirando eu na monitoria. Com o tempo que passamos juntos na vigilância da sala comunal, temos uma amizade boa. Que quando quero fugir das contas da Hill, é a melhor pessoa para desabafar.

Bem agora você deve achar estranho o fato de eu ter falado da Hill como melhor amiga e depois afundar ela com meus desabafos. È que se eu tivesse só os marotos como amigos...com quem eu ia falar "Olha eu acho aquele menino lindo, me ajuda?" certamente esse é o único motivo de aturar ela todo santo dia.

Tirando o Sr. Lupin, tenho um outro amigo, o Potter, apesar de que na frente dos amiguinhos dele me tratar como uma prova de resistência para sair com ele, era um grande amigo, guardava alguns segredos e me fazia rir só com seu cabelo bagunçado. Claro que também não somos os melhores amigos, essa amizade surgiu com a grande freqüência dele nas detenções que eu monitorava, eu queria muitas vezes aliviar a detenção, mas ele fazia por merecer. Azarava cada um no corredor só pelo fato de existir, esse alguém foi sempre o Snape- apesar de ele me xingar de sangue ruim cada vez que ele me vê,ainda é um ser humano- e Potter não o perdoava.

Bem o salão principal já deve estar aberto para o café da manha, vou ficar lá até a Hillary e os meninos descerem.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Droga! Quase perco o café da manha! Ótimo, perdi meus óculos, não enxergo um palmo a minha frente e meu cabelo está uma zoninha como o normal. Não estou vestido ainda – isso não quer dizer que estou nu! – perdi meu pé de meia e não fiz a lição da próxima aula. Sei que você está achando que sou aquele aluninho "exemplar" que mata aula e é o metido a sabe-tudo.

Bem tirando esse detalhe super simples de eu estar quase sempre atrasado...sou um garanhão de primeira categoria, egocêntrico talvez, mas isso não significa que sou rude coisa e tal.

Melhor me apressar, sempre fico sem o suco de abóbora! Aquele rabicho não tem limites!

Chegando ao Salão principal me deparo com a menina mais doce – _cruel _– que toda hogwarts já viu. Lily Evans é minha amiga, devo dizer que é linda, o sonho de qualquer garoto normal. Os olhos são verdes, cabelos ruivos, quase cor de suas vestes grifinórias.

Sempre que tenho um espaço de tempo chamo-a para sair. Ela é muito difícil! Mas como nossa amizade é bem forte não insisto tanto. Não é todo dia que descobrimos o que uma garota gosta de mão beijada não é mesmo?

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

- Olá Lil!

- Bom dia Jay! Atrasado como sempre?

- Pois é - ele se virou e cumprimentou seus amigos.- Aluado, Almofadinhas e Rabicho, por qual motivo razão ou circunstância vocês não me acordaram essa manha?

- Bem, você fica uma gracinha dormindo chucrutes! – Sirius apertou as bochechinhas fofas do Jay como se fosse um bebê, devo dizer que ri muito.

- É doçura, nós não acordamos você porque senão nós apanhamos.

- Valeu pela parte que me toca brotos!- Mas alguém me explica que raios o James queria dizer com aquela palavrinha linda "brotos"? Certo, ele é meio problemático quanto a isso. Mas enquanto ele tentava se sentar ao meu lado e de Sirius... – Olha que coisa mais pitoresca encontramos aqui! – Sim! Monitores peguem seus bloquinhos, o primeiro duelo do dia! Ranhoso x Marotos. – Ranhoso! Lavou seu cabelo ontem? Vejo que não! Aquele brilho de "acabei de fritar um peixe" continua nessas gosmas pretas que você chama de cabelo.

- James, se você fizer isso...- tarde demais, ele azarou ranhoso, rapidamente me levantei e adverti-o

- James! Você acaba de perder 40 pontos para a grifinória, e ganhar mais uam noite polindo os troféus!

- Mas Li...

- Sem mais! Já lhe disse mais de mil vezes para parar de ser criança!

- Mas...

- Hoje à noite na sala de troféus.- me levantei e segui o caminho para a sala de poções.

Cheguei nas masmorras e me sentei ao lado de Sirius. Sempre fazíamos uma dupla ou outra na época de provas. Hoje como tínhamos o teste final. Começamos a juntar os ingredientes, entramos na saleta onde ficam os caldeirões para poções acidas. James tinha uma mania muita estranha de me assustar quando...

N\A: Olá pessoal

O cap está muito curto, prometo fazer caps mais longuinhos

O que será que irá acontecer? xD

Essa é minha primeira fic que darei continuidade depois do capitulo um, então espero que gostem e espero muitas reviews!

Beijos até mais.


	2. Ela está morta?

2º Capítulo – "Ela está morta?"

Quando eu assustei-a, um caldeirão de quinze quilos e meio voou de suas mãos e indo direto para sua cabeça. Um ferimento de duas palmas começou a sangrar, Lily estava desmaiada – ou morta- Fui á procura de Remus.

Remus estava concentrado separando cada ingrediente em seu devido peso e potinho.

- Psiu. – Cutuquei seu ombro, fazendo-o derrubar um pouco de raiz seca de mandrágora em seu colo. Ele me olhava com raiva.

- Quê?

- Er, você pode me ajudar numa coisinha aqui? Juro que é rápido.

- Estou ocupado, ou você não percebeu?

- Lily está desmaiada, me ajuda agora senão eu a deixo para morrer. – Ele não falou mais nada, me seguiu até o armário de caldeirões e viu o corpo de Lily espatifado no chão, acompanhado de uma grande poça de sangue. Ele ficou muito pálido. Eu sou um ogro! Matei minha melhor amiga!

- Você a matou? – verificou seu pulso com uma cara de ansiedade, esperando sentir alguma pulsação.

- Ela parece estar morta. Pelo amor de Mérlin chame o professor Slughorn agora!

- T...Tá. – Sai da sala e chamei o professor. Ele iria me picar se sua melhor aluna morresse... – Professor, pode vir aqui por um momento?

- Não, estou explicando uma coisa importante agora.

- Professor, é urgente!

- Potter eu já fal..

- Lily está morta...- cochichei em seu ouvido esquerdo.

- Quê? – ele ficou pálido - Alunos eu já volto, vou ajudar o senhor Potter com um caldeirão. – Ele chegou no armário e se deparou com o corpo sangrento de Lily, ai meu Mérlin, eu sou um assassino!

Ele se abaixou e apalpou seu pescoço a procura de sua artéria.

- Ela está só desacordada...

- Mas eu verifiquei o pulso e não senti nada! - Remus estava tomando cor novamente e eu estava secando minhas lágrimas.

- Acontece que ela está com uma camisa grossa hoje, e você não iria achar a artéria dela, á menos que tirasse a camisa dela. – Ele ficou vermelho, quer dizer, roxo de vergonha.- Chame a Madame Pomfrey!

- Está bem.- Sai ás pressas de lá. Passei pelo corredor de alunos e cheguei na enfermaria.

- Olá, senhor Potter, em que posso ajudar?

- Pode resgatar uma aluna com urgência nas masmorras? Lily derrubou um caldeirão em sua cabeça e está desacordada.

- Claro, mas que raios ela fazia com um caldeirão no ar?

- Ahhhh – Pense Potter, penseeeeeeee – Ela estava usando um feitiço de levitação!

- Esses alunos...

Ao chegar no armário de caldeirões, ela estava recitando uns feitiços de cicatrização na cabeça de Lily, logo ela levou-a para a enfermaria.

- Ninguém incomodara a srta. Evans por hoje, ela precisa de um descanso bem longo, isso deve ter doido bastante. Preciso que apenas você Potter venha comigo na enfermaria, para me contar o que viu.

- Certo.

-Potter! E sua prova? – Professor Slug me perguntou.

- Er, posso fazer amanha?

- Não Prongs! Eu faço por você.

- Colocaria o nome do Potter no seu trabalho?

- Claro, ele é meu amigo.

- Fico te devendo Moony! – E segui Pomfrey até a enfermaria.

Passei a noite toda acordado, esperando Lily acordar, aquele lugar era sombrio demais! As cortinas estavam fechadas dando um ar de penumbra. Lembrei-me que era lua cheia, e Remus estava em sua ultima noite de transformação.

Já eram três horas da madrugada e ela começou a piscar, percebi que estava acordando, com aquele monte de faixas ela parecia uma múmia.

- Lily?

- Ahn?!

- Lily como se sente? – ela olhou para trás como se estive procurando alguém.

- É comigo que está falando jovem?

- E tem outra Lily aqui?

- Er...quem é você?

- Tá, isso só pode ser pegadinha, diga qual é meu nome?

- Eu já disse, não sei quem é você!

- Então como você se chama?

- Não sei, isso é mau?

- Não! É muito mau!!! Qual é seu nome? – Ela fixou seu olhar numa caixinha de doces, cujo a fabrica era Jane's doces.

- Jane. É esse meu nome.

- Não! Seu nome é Lily Evans!

- Lily? Gosto mais de Jane.

- Mas seu nome não é Jane!

- E você, um desconhecido quer saber mais que eu? – Ela me olhava com cara de desprezo. Ela estaria com amnésia?

- Quer saber? Vou embora, boa noite senhorita Jane.

Tinha amanhecido e Remus estava voltando da casa dos gritos, junto com Sirius e Peter. Corri para perguntar qual é a cura da amnésia.

- Alguém de vocês sabem qual é a cura da amnésia?

- Bom dia pra você também. – Sirius me olhava com cara de poucos amigos. – Onde esteve a noite toda?

- Cuidando da Lily, você sabe muito bem o que aconteceu com ela!

- É, mas seu amiguinho aqui é um lobisomem e você nos abandonou essa noite!

- Ah esquece...Então alguém sabe a cura da amnésia?

- Só se nós fossemos até a biblioteca, poderíamos descobrir algo.

Pegamos o caminho mais rápido até a biblioteca, estávamos sem café da manhã e com muito sono, mas Lily era uma amiga e era mais importante. Chegando lá, procuramos pelos livros de "Perda de memória e seus conflitos" mas não tinha nada como resolver. Olhamos também " Poções para garantir sua nota, sem brancos" e não tinha nada. Até que...

- Achei! – Padfoot abriu um livro chamado "Grandes problemas, pequenos socorros..."- Amnésia é um distúrbio mentas causado por um impacto na região da memória no cérebro...tem como cura duas saídas, ou uma pancada de dobro de força (no caso dos trouxas) Ou uma doação de poderes através do sangue.

- E no caso dela ter nascido trouxa?

- Acho que os dois né?!

- Doação de poderes? – Perguntei curioso

- Acho que quer dizer que tem que beijá-la. – Remus disse vermelho.

- Ah isso é fácil!

- Mas tem que ser com o consentimento da vítima.

- Putz! Ferrou-se tudo pessoal. A Lily é muito difícil de se conquistar, ainda mais ela se achando uma tal de Jane.

- Pois é, quem ira beijá-la?

- Eu não posso, estou namorando – Sirius estava namorando...é verdade, já durava dois dias um recorde.

- Eu não conseguiria beijá-la, tenho um grande carinho por ela. – Remus a amava como irmã, nem ia rolar ele beijar ela, e Peter? Melhor nem por ele na mira, a coitada enfartaria quando recuperasse a memória.

- Está bem, eu conquisto e beijo-a. –Todos me olhavam triunfantes, eles sabiamque eu gostava muito dela. Isso ia ser difícil...

N\A: Olá Pessoal

O próximo capitulo só com 5 reviews.

Então indiquem a fic para seus amigos, senão nada de cap novo viu )

Um Beijo.


End file.
